Echidna (Devil May Cry)
Summary Echidna is a giant serpent demoness that has taken over the Mitis Forest, where she flies around and scatters her Chimera seed-eggs to propagate further demons, with which she plans to create a world where demons would prosper. Both Nero and Dante run into Echidna and fight her during the course of Devil May Cry 4. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Echidna Origin: Devil May Cry 4 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Aura with Devil Trigger, Flight, Plant Manipulation (Mitis Forest became a sub-tropical rainforest, a biome that is impossible to find at such a high altitude, thanks to her demonic interference), Spatial Manipulation/Portal Creation (Moments before fighting Dante, Echidna could warp her Forest creating portals that can teleport her foes to random places in there), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Weather Manipulation (Covered Mitis Forest in a Storm), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: City level (Easily changed the weather of a wide forest full of large vegetation, mountains and cliffs, strong enough to fight a casual Nero and Dante) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to a casual Nero) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to the likes of Credo) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with her tail and seeds. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, was the new ruler of Mitis Forest when she visited Fortuna, the Forest became a sub-tropical rainforest, a biome that is impossible to find at such a high altitude, thanks to her demonic interference. Weaknesses: She is very protective of her Chimera children, and is greatly angered when they are killed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chimera Seeds: Echidna can create a demon named Chimera in high quantities during battle. * Devil Trigger: An ability that enhances her powers in general. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 7